mechafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Omniverse
About Lord Omniverse is a satrical verse written by Lord Ba Dao. It was made to parodying the insanity and OPness of verse like Demonbane, Umineko and the concept of Higher Dimensional in general. Summary In the grim darkness of the 25000000000000000030000st millenium. For more than an eon The Brave and Convoy has reign on the Metallic Throne of Cybertron. They're the Master of Mankind by the will of their parent, and master of half the Omniverse by the might of their inexhaustible armies. They're the beacon of hope and apex fabulousness. They're the the glorious lord of the Zen Seibertron Republic for whom a countless souls are sacrificed every day, so that they and humanity don't have to work. Yet even in this mighty state, they still continues their eternal vigilance. Intense battle across the Magical Girl-infested miasma of the Negaverse, the only obstacle between eternal peace and their ultimate goal of "getting laid". The remain of Grandark Army manifested in the form Grand Deamon and Dire Wraith. Zealous copy-cat and outcast in the form of Go-Bots and Futabot. Greatest amongst their subordinate are the Seibertronians, mechanical god and weapon of mass destruction who single-handedly responsible for the genocide and near total extinction of god-kind. Accompanying them are the Otaku Marine, legion of human with power over reality and the ability to punch god in the face. In the bottom are Xeno, a collective term used to describe alien and all race that don't relate to Human. Being stripped of their personal freedom, right, and even basic need. They're the lowest form of life, even lower than insect and bacteria. To be a man in such times is to be one amongst the luckiest. It is to live in the happiest and most powerful regime imaginable. These are the tales of those times. Forget the power of technology and science, for so much has become so advanced that the barrier between magic and science is non-existence. Forget the promise of equality between Xeno and Human. For in this Omniverse, the supreme Shiny Race will reign supreme. Term Shiny Race: A term use to describe Humanity, Seibertronian and the Mascot from Precure. To be a part of the Shiny Race, one must be approved by the Brave and Convoy. Dimension: A dimension is a plane of existence that a being live in. Any being in higher dimension are infinite time stronger than those in lower dimension Ascend: The act of ascended into a higher dimensional being. Very hard to accomplished and required alot of time. Layers: Each layer contain many dimension, higher layer contain more dimension than lower layer. The exact formula is *Number Of Dimension Contain In The Lower Layer* ^ *Itself* Breaching a layer to ascend of exponentially harder then breaching a dimension. Level: Each level contain many layer, higher level contain more layer than lower level (Using the same formula as Layer). It is almost impossible to breach a level. Level 50: The first layer of this level contain infinite dimension. This Level is the "Insane Mode" for those who want to climb to the top of the Higher Dimensional food chain Level 100: From this level onward, the amount of layer become infinite. This Level is the "Nightmare Mode" for those who think Level 50 is a joke. Level 1000: The highest level of the space-time, beyond it are the Outer Level. Outer Level: The main setting of the story, exist beyond space-time iself. It contain it own set of rule and model. It contain it own Universe, Multiverse and above. Anything that happen in the Outer Level can destroy the space-time continuum. Each instant in the Outer Level are equal to an eternity in the space-time continuum. The Warp: A mass of pure insanity, located outside existence and non-existence iself. It was the origin of Deamon and evil god. The ruler of the Warp are split into many category with the lowest being Chaos God and the highest being Primordial Asshole God. Chaos God: The first level of Warp Ruler, any being that manipulated reality from Universal Level to Multiversal are in this level. Supreme Chaos God: The second level of Warp Ruler, any being that can manipulated reality at higher dimesional level are at this level. Primordial Chaos God: The third level of Warp Ruler, any being that reach infinite dimension are at this level. Any Warp Ruler from Level 50 to 100 are Primordial Chaos God Troll God: Troll God are being infinite time greater than the Chaos God. They're exceed infinite dimension of space-time but still bound by the concept of Layers. Any Warp Ruler from Level 100 - 399 are Troll God Supreme Troll God: Any Warp Ruler from Level 400 - 699 are Supreme Troll God. Primordial Troll God: Any Warp Ruler from Level 700 - 1000 are Primordial Troll God Asshole God: To reach the level of Asshole God, one must become equal to a Seibertronian in combat. Supreme Asshole God: To reach this level, one must become equal to one hundred million Asshole God Primordial Asshole God: The apex of Warp Ruler, each Primordial Asshole God have more than enough power to destroy the Omniverse. All Brave are in this level of power. Negaverse: The reflection of the normal Omniverse. Seibertronian: Ancient who reach god-hood and evolve even beyond god-hood by fusing themselves with a mechanical bodies. They're essentially giant robot among god, each Seibertronian are durable enough to withstand the focused blast of a GLN pointblank without any damage. Magni-Cluster: A model exist exclusively on the Outer Level. This term is use for a Cluster Level Infinite. A Magni Cluster is also the yardstick use to determine Godhood. To be accepted as a god, one must be able to destroy a Magni Cluster in one strike. Cluster: Each cluster contain an infinite multiverse, Clusters are split into level. With the higher level contain infinite time the Multiverse of the lower. Ex: Level 2 contain infinite Level 1 and so on. When it reach Level Infinite, it became a Magni Cluster. GLN: God Level Nuke, the Weapon Of Mass Destruction banned by treaty before the invention of Seibertronian. If a god are normal human, then God Level Nuke would be their equivalent to the Tsar Bomba (the 100 Megaton version). After the invention of Seibertronian, God Level Nuke become standard equipment. Power Of The Verse Lord Omniverse is a parody and satire of insanely powerful verse. Thus it own roster contain entirely of OP character. Outerverse Level character are considered low-tier thank to the cosmology, with character often ranged from mid-Outerverse to high-Outerverse. The God-Tier character can easily destroy the Omniverse itself without any effort. Stories Lord Omniverse Part 1: Brave Chronicle Category:Lord Omniverse